Escolha
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Perante a incerteza do destino que afectou Draco, Narcisa Malfoy tem uma de duas escolhas: desejar pelo melhor enquanto espera ao lado do Senhor das Trevas, ou tornar-se indiferente à sua vitória em ordem a descobri-lo por ela própria.


Algo correra mal.

No momento em que a maldição do Senhor das Trevas tocou o rapaz, ambos se quedaram, imóveis, no chão daquela Floresta horrenda, tão próxima e simultaneamente tão longe do meu filho… Bella, a minha irmã, correu imediatamente para o corpo inerte do seu Senhor, seguida pelos restantes Devoradores, alarmados perante a incerteza do que não correra conforme o plano. Sabia o que lhes passava pela cabeça. "Voltou a cair?" perguntavam-se. "Teremos de nos esconder e o negar novamente?"

Cruzei um olhar mudo com Lucius, confirmando que partilhávamos da mesma convicção: não importava o que acontecesse, a demanda do Senhor das Trevas era-nos agora indiferente. Draco, e um modo de chegar até ele, era tudo o que valorizávamos. Se o nosso antigo amo tivesse de cair por isso, então que assim fosse.

- Meu Senhor! – guinchava Bella. – Meu Senhor, que se passa? Dizei-me! Dizei-me em que vos posso ajudar!

Senti o asco a subir-me pela garganta. Bellatrix fora um dia tão bela quanto eu, e desperdiçara essa beleza em Azkaban, por um feiticeiro destituído de poder. Colocara o seu poder imenso à sua mercê, esperando com a indignidade de um elfo doméstico por um elogio ou uma aprovação, torturando-se de cada vez que se considerava que havia cometido um erro. Tornara-se indiferente às humilhações e aos rebaixamentos a que éramos constantemente submetidos, direccionando o seu orgulho hercúleo para quem se atrevesse a tomá-la por menos do que a preferida do seu amo – não entendera ainda que para o Senhor das Trevas não existiam favoritos. Apenas os mais úteis e os mais poderosos; ambos descartáveis.

Os murmúrios correram a clareira, alguns alarmados, outros surpresos. Perguntava-me se alguém notaria a nossa ausência caso eu e Lucius fossemos agora a Hogwarts, quando o Senhor das Trevas recobrou os sentimentos, afastando todos os que o rodeavam, assustado perante o percalço que não fora capaz de conhecer e prever. O alívio dos nossos _companheiros _tornou-se palpável. Tornara-se óbvio que tinham temido uma repetição do que ocorrera há dezassete anos atrás, todavia, Lord Voldemort encontrava-se demasiado alarmado para notar essa atmosfera.

- Tu! – exclamou, desferindo-me um estalo na face. Não reprimi um pequeno grito de dor, levando Lucius a dar um hesitante passo em frente, que felizmente o Senhor das Trevas não notou. – Examina-o. Diz-me se está morto.

Aproximei-me do corpo do rapaz, que tantas atribulações tinha causado à minha família. Era tão jovem, tão arrogante… Tinha a idade do meu filho. Eram colegas de escola, conheciam-se, falavam-se… Talvez o tivesse encontrado em Hogwarts, talvez soubesse o que lhe acontecera durante a batalha, em que eu ficara obrigada a permanecer ali, covardemente impotente!

Passei-lhe as mãos pelo rosto, abrindo-lhe uma das pálpebras e observando os olhos verdes, brilhantes e _vívidos_. Penetrei por baixo da camisa, deslizando-lhe sobre o peito e pousando as mãos sobre o seu coração. Estava vivo. Percebera-o assim que lhe tocara e sentira os batimentos do seu coração de encontro às minhas mãos. Não me surpreendia; de certo modo, já o sabia antes de me aproximar dele. Se o Senhor das Trevas caíra na inconsciência aquando o rapaz, e recobrara com todas as suas faculdades, não teria o Potter seguido o mesmo caminho? Como tal acontecera, não o percebia – não era algo que me importasse.

Ainda assim, a respiração acelerou-se-me quando me debrucei sobre ele, cobrindo-lhe a face com o véu dos meus cabelos. Precisava de lhe perguntar, precisava de saber… E ninguém, ninguém!, nos poderia ver.

- O Draco está vivo? – perguntei, num sussurro tão baixo que até ele teria dificuldade em me ouvir, apesar de serem poucos os centímetros que separavam os meus lábios do seu ouvido. – Está no castelo?

Senti o meu batimento cardíaco acelerar-se tanto quanto o seu. Acabara de tomar uma decisão, uma escolha que determinaria para sempre o novo rumo da feitiçaria. Fazia-o por algo mais valioso, inquestionavelmente mais precioso, que qualquer soberania da magia sobre Muggles ou Sangues de Lama. Fazia-o por amor ao meu filho; contudo, essa não era uma decisão que dependia apenas de mim. Esperei pacientemente, durante segundos que me pareceram horas… E então os seus lábios moveram. Firmes, convictos, um ligeiro sopro.

- Está.

Era tudo o que precisava. A minha mão contraiu-se num movimento involuntário, e as unhas cravaram-se-me na sua pele, ante de me erguer, com o peso da minha decisão a pressionar-me os pensamentos. Os Devoradores olhavam-me, expectantes, as respirações travadas enquanto esperavam o veredicto. Fixei os olhos nas fendas vermelhas de Lord Voldemort, a causa de todo o sofrimento que nos últimos dois anos a minha família tinha vindo a sofrer. Chegara o momento crucial. Podia dizer-lhe a verdade e cair nas suas graças – ou arriscar-me e conseguir uma ténue hipótese de encontrar o meu filho. Ambos os caminhos bailavam, com as respectivas consequências, em frente dos meus olhos – e num lampejo, tomei a minha decisão final.

- Está morto – declarei. Os festejos troaram pela clareira, sob brandos, gritos de triunfo, batimentos de pés e feitiços que cortavam o céu nocturno com luzes vermelhas e prateadas. Troquei um olhar com Lucius e o entendimento brilhou-lhe tenuemente no rosto, conquanto nada fizesse para o demonstrar e denunciar. A única maneira de entrarmos em Hogwarts e encontrar Draco, seria integrando o exército conquistador. Era-me indiferente se Lor Voldemort o fazia como vencedor, ou não – Ocorresse o que ocorresse, eu iria encontrar o meu filho.


End file.
